Okami: Just the beginning
by Okami Amaterasu OmikamI
Summary: I'm remaking this so... Shiro and Kuroi are just some random girls who decide to play Okami one day... Amaterasu a goddess of the sun whom is just awakened... Issun and Oki wait who cares about them? OkixOC AmmyxWaka IssunxOC! Rated T because of Kurois colorful words...
1. Chapter 1

**Koko: Hello I'm Koko as you all know**

**Shiro: HIIIIII**

**Kuroi: Damn it Shiro we aren't supposed to be here yet!**

**Shiro: Sorry…**

***Koko kicks them out***

**Koko: SORRY. Gary, Leaf, Red, Blue, Green, Silver, Soul, Gold, Crystal, Yellow, White, Black, and N are here with me…**

**Soul: HIIII I LIKE CANDY DO YOU WANT ME TO SING POP CANDY?!**

**Silver: No!**

**N: Please no…**

**Koko: Who will do the disclaimer? **

**White: Me! Koko doesn't own Okami but she does own the OCS… ENJOY!**

**Gold: Why are all the girls hyper?**

Prologue:

"Kuroi," I heard my friend call my name from the other room I had been sitting in front of my TV waiting for her, "I think I found something!"

I got up and went to see what she found turns out it was an old video game I used to play a lot, Okami; I haven't played it in years though.

"That's just an old game Shiro," I had to tell her that; "I haven't played it in years I might play it tomorrow."

"Why put away something you can do today and do it tomorrow and forget," she does have a point, "Let's play it today instead of putting it off for tomorrow."

"Okay it actually sounds more fun then watching that movie you had in mind," She wanted to watch twilight no joke.

"Okay and Hey it's a good movie!" I just laughed at her.

Once we started up the Wii and put the game in I was telling her the plot of the game so she would know. We started a new game and the screen froze, "Great the game froze," And as soon as I said that to huge heads came out of the screen and grabbed us and everything went black…

**Koko: And there you go…**

**Gary: Damn it Leaf**

**Leaf: WHAT I DO?!**

**Red: Everything he thinks you did…**

**Koko: Okay there are a hundred things wrong with that sentence…**

**N: Just read and review… **

**White: Some ones not very happy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaf: Hi…**

**Koko: What happened to hyper mode?**

**Red: The girls went to a party…**

**Koko: WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?! **

**Yellow: Party? What party?**

**Crystal: Sorry Koko the party was for female Pokémon champions… **

**Yellow: So that's why I wasn't told about a party!**

**Koko: Was Sapphire there?**

**Blue: No, I didn't see her…**

**Crystal: I saw her she was talking to… um… what was her name…? You know the girl that looks like Lances cousin…**

**Red: Claire?**

**Crystal: Yea her… Sapphire was talking to Claire!**

**Koko: Just do the disclaimer!**

**N: Koko doesn't own Okami… But sadly for Shiro and Kuroi she does own them…**

**Kuroi: F*** my life…**

**Shiro: Some one shoot us now!**

**Gekigami: Sure! *Sends lightning arrow at Shiro and Kuroi***

**-**Chapter Land-

Chapter 1:

"How troublesome! This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom. What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world. Amaterasu now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!" My head hurts what happened?

"Ah! Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu! How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit. Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!" I wish the person would stop talking!

"Amaterasu," Wait Amaterasu what, "Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky. Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country of Nippon... But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm. ...Hm? Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my robe? Ho ho ho... Ooh he he he... A ha ha ha ha ha ha! Phew! What on earth? You again?" Where have I heard all of this before?

"Ow Ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss! I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all."

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?"

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun!"

"Would you two stop talking I'm trying to sleep!" Yay whoever that was wants them to be quiet too, "wait who are those two over there?" I heard someone come over…

"Ngghh," Shit my head hurts like hell, "ngghh."

"Hey wake up will you ya big furball!" My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was a small little man, "Hey furball you woke up!"

I stood up and looked around when I noticed A white wolf, "W-who are you?!"

"Please calm down," So I calmed down, "Please help me move this other wolf away from the ledge."

We moved the other wolf and she woke up and jumped up, "WHO ARE YOU TWO?!"

"MY EARS," My ears were now in pain, "Calm down will ya?!"

"Calm down dearie," she was calm now, "I am Amaterasu now who are you?"

"Me I-I'm…" Lets see she's a white wolf as well, "I don't remember my name."

"Don't worry I can't either," I was telling the truth, "Now where are we?"

The small little man jumped on my nose and told me, "You two are in Nippon ."

"Yes, now, Amaterasu my time draws near you must cut the fruit from my tree to free the villagers sprits," Once she said that a portal opens in the tree but of course the small man needed to tell us who he was.

"Oh by the way my name is Issun," Good to know, "I'm an artist."

A picture was now in my face and it was of that lady who disappeared , "You know that's pretty damn good."

I heard Amaterasu sigh, "Can we go now?"

We all went in to the portal and I looked into the water to see myself as a black wolf with light purple markings like Amaterasu's crimson markings or the other wolfs pink markings, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine let's go," I got up and we went on when we got to a cliff I jumped up before Issun could say anything and they just followed until we came to a river, "River of the Heavens…"

"Can I please talk now?" I just nodded my head and laid down, "This here is the river of heavens a place that is hidden from people."

"Let's go!"

"We can't go because the river isn't complete," I can't believe she didn't see that, "Let's go up there and think."

We walked up the hill and Issun said something, "Hey look a constellation! Its missing a star though… don't worry Ill fix that!"

A leaf fell on my snout and I have to say it, "Epic fail Issun."

"Shut up," I really want to argue with him but, "Or else."

"Or else what, you will prick me with that needle?" Time to be mean, "Oh I'm sooo scared!"

I saw Amaterasu was trying not to laugh, "Okay you two stop arguing."

"We weren't arguing," I wish we were arguing, "We were having a friendly chat."

"Friendly my…" He trailed off and Amaterasu used her tail to draw a star in the sky.

Me, White wolf, and Amaterasu appeared in a golden landscape and a huge freaking dragon landed in front of us, I kid you not!

"Ah Amaterasu, Origin of all that is good and mother to us all, Kuroi , daughter of Ying and Shiro, daughter of Yang. I have waited so long for you I have hidden in the stars…"

(Line Break to the end of his dialogue! Whoosh)

"I give you my powers."

*Back at the hill*

"Hey that was the god Yomigami!"

"We aren't dumb wolves Issun…" Wait hold on, "Well two of us aren't anyway…"

We went back to the River and I you the brush to fill the river, "There we go!"

I jumped into the water and Issun jumped onto my head so I dived under the water which earned me a little prick on the head.

We got the astral pouch and entered the portal, "Whoa…" we walked through the forest we were in and entered a cave.

A giant statue of a man pointing his sword to the sky was in front of us but the sword was broken, "Wow this is so pretty!"

"Hey, um Shiro, was it?" She looked at me, "You want to try your tail at fixing the sword?"

"Sure why not?" I told her how to do it and she fixed the sword, "Thanks Kuroi!"

I smiled but then a constellation appeared in the sky we placed the stars and a rat appeared He said the same thing as Yomigami so yea.

"Now you have powerslash?! I have to see this to believe it," I powerslashed the gate and he was shocked, "what?!"

"Don't underestimate us Issun," Thanks Amaterasu, "We are women not some lazy little bug…"

I was trying not to laugh, "Let's go shall we, Amaterasu, Shiro?"

Once we left we were attacked by some demons and I noticed the weapon on my back it was a awesome looking weapon, half of the ying and yang symbol, the Ying part of it of course, only here's the awesome thing about it, ITS ON FIRE, isn't that cool or what?!

The demons went down easily and we got some demon fangs which is good, "Remind me to NOT make you mad Kuroi!"

I smiled at Issun, "That's probably best if you don't make me mad," not going to lie he sounded scared but of course from my knowledge Ying means darkness, the moon, and negativity! Yang means light, the sun, and Positivity the opposite of Ying but opposites attract… right? "I'm the daughter of Ying as the gods say… I think… maybe… I DON'T KNOW ASK AMATERASU!"

"Dearie, call me Ammy please," Yes Okami Amaterasu…

"Yes Ama- I mean Ammy," Whoops almost messed up, "Let's go I want to see what's up with the village of Kamiki!"

Once we left the place we were at we heard a giant roar so we hurried and cut the fruit down and almost everything can to life so we went to check on the villagers… but no one was moving it was weird and then there was a roar… so we got the highest point and Issun started talking, "Hey the suns not shining!"

"Issun… you know what Ying means right?!" Ying… THE MOON I CAN DIE IN SUNLIGHT… maybe, "It means darkness and the moon…"

"Oh… I knew that…" Issun you are lucky you are on Ammy's head right now.

"Don't worry Kuroi the sunlight wont hurt you," Shiro thanks, "Right Ammy?"

"That's right the sunlight doesn't harm the Ying family don't worry!" That's good wait she knows the rest of my family, "But of course you're the last one in the Ying family…"

Ammy then drew a circle in the sky and the sun appeared and everything came to life it was beautiful!

"Hm, who are you?" We turned around and saw an old man Issun told us that this was Mr. Orange, "Two white wolfs?! Now that's uncommon!"

Wait can he even see me, "Hello~ Mr. Orange I'm here to~"

"You two look like Shiranui," I'm ignored… I decided to bark to let him know that I'm here, "Issun is that you?"

"Hi Mr. Orange, these to wolves aren't Shiranui they don't have names," Then he whispered, "Go along with it okay!"

They acted as if they didn't have names when he finally saw me, "Oh by the gods a black wolf?!"

I hadn't thought he would be scared of me; I just turned my head looking at the cherry trees.

"Mr. Orange don't be afraid of her the only thing she can hurt is…" Wait for it, "me."

"Well then if you're the only thing she hurts I guess she can stay…" Yay I can stay… wait what's that sound?

Just then a few imps came to attack and poor elder Ammy grabbed him and used him as a bat and there's more she even caught the Orange and got it back on his head!

Sayonara demons, they were easy!

"Well let's look around shall we?" I don't want to harm anymore old men…

We started looking around and the first person we came up to was a man with a pot on his head I didn't talk to him though.

Here THE first person we TALKED to a woman in a field of turnips now I don't like turnips sooo NEXT was a little boy with a dog.

The dog walked up to me and tried to flirt with me god I wish Shiro would knock him out.

"Would you just leave me alone?!" I growled that at him and he backed away from me.

"Hello Doggies," This kid seems very nice he even started petting me, "Hi there black doggie, Hayabusa seems to like you!"

"Someone shoot me now!" I can't take this anymore!

"Anyway Hayabusa is the hole digging king he has dug up 9 out of ten turnips in my moms field, think you can beat that snowy, cloud, and blackie?"

"Blackie really they get creative names and I don't?! I'm just going to give up now…" Depressed mode… NOW!

"Cheer up Kuroi," Shiro…, "I'll help you find the right wolf one of the days!"

Okay I'm happy again, "As long as he's nice, brave, caring, and doesn't want anyone hurt you have a deal!"

**(Authors Notes)**

**Kuroi: I hate you so much Koko**

**Koko: Yea love ya to!**

**Issun: I'm going to hate this whole thing aren't I?**

**Shiro: I think so Issun…**

**Sapphire: Sorry we are late!**

**Ruby: Yea Sapphire wanted to get some shopping done…**

**Sapphire: I also wanted to get Emerald here but he just yelled at us but then I told him Silver was here…**

**Emerald: I hate you two…**

**Silver: Hey Emerald…**

**Emerald: Hey how is your girlfriend?**

**Silver: SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Soul: IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!**

**Koko: Oh you will be one of these days… you will be…**

**Soul: I'm scared… FLAME COME ON OUT!**

**Leaf: Her quilava?**

**Flame: Typhlosion!**

**Koko: No… Flame evolved today earlier…**

**Soul: Flame! Use flamethrower! **

**Flame: Ty… *Flame lied down***

**Soul: Never mind…**

**Koko: Soul how many badges do you have?**

**Soul: I have 16 why?**

**Koko: What level is Flame?**

**Soul: Level… 60 why?**

**Koko: He should listen to you… why isn't he listening to you…?**

**N: He doesn't want to use flamethrower he learned lava plume and wants to use that…**

**Soul: FLAME LAVA PLUME!**

**Gold: Feraligator come on out…**

**Koko: Um while they battle who will end it?**

**Ruby: Read and Review…?**

**Emerald: Silver… your girlfriend is going crazy…**

**Silver: SHE ISNT MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND!**


End file.
